The present invention relates to a software-implemented system for controlling the movement of a magnetically supported rotor and, more particularly, to such a software-implemented system for introducing selected perturbations into the movement of the rotor.
Turbomachinery, as a class, typically includes one or more rotor or rotor assemblies mounted on a bearing-supported shaft for rotation about a primary axis. In general, the rotor is subject to radially directed stress as a consequence of shaft rotation with that stress increasing with increasing rotations per unit time.
The control of unbalance forces is extremely important as rotational speeds increase. Small asymmetries in mass distribution creates rotation-dependent vibration. The fundamental frequency of the vibration, as well as the harmonics thereof, and concomitant force vectors that rapidly change magnitude and direction with each rotation can function as an operational limit on rotational speed and, with time, reduce the operating life of the components. For example, bearing life can be substantially reduced as a consequence of prolonged vibration and, in some cases, portions of the rotating mass can be subject to fatigue failures.
Various types of test beds are known for testing rotating machinery; historically, the rotor or rotor assembly is mounted in bearings and is driven at various speeds with sensors (including vibration sensors) providing a data stream for analysis.